Problem: A function $f$ is defined for all real numbers and satisfies $f(2+x)=f(2-x)$ and $f(7+x)=f(7-x)$ for all $x.$ If $f(0) = 0,$ what is the least number of roots $f(x)=0$ must have in the interval $-1000\leq x \leq 1000$?
Solution: The first equation is equivalent to the following: if $a + b = 4$, then $f(a) = f(b)$. Similarly, the second equation is equivalent to the following: if $c + d = 14$, then $f(c) = f(d)$.

Then note that for any $t$, we have \[f(t) = f(4-t) = f(t+10),\]because $t + (4-t) = 4$ and $(4-t) + (t+10) = 14$. This means that if $t$ is a root of $f$, then so is $t+10$, and conversely, if $t+10$ is a root of $f$, then so is $t$. Since $t = 0$ is a root, we see that if $n$ is a multiple of $10$, then $f(n) = 0$. We also have $f(4) = f(0)=0$, so if $n \equiv 4 \pmod{10}$, then $f(n) = 0$.

To see that these are all the necessary roots, observe that \[f(x) = \left\{ \begin{aligned} 0 & \quad \text{if } x \text{ is an integer and either } x \equiv 0 \! \! \! \! \pmod{10} \text{ or } x \equiv 4 \!\ \! \! \! \pmod{10} \\ 1 & \quad \text{otherwise} \end{aligned} \right.\]satisfies all the given conditions, and only has these roots. This is because if $a+b=4$ and $a \equiv 0 \pmod{10}$, then $b \equiv 4 \pmod{10}$, and vice versa. Similarly, if $c + d = 14$ and $c \equiv 0 \pmod{10}$, then $d \equiv 4 \pmod{10}$, and vice versa.

There are $201$ multiples of $10$ in the given interval, and $200$ integers that are $4$ modulo $10$ in the given interval, making $201 + 200 = \boxed{401}$ roots of $f.$